


Summer Antics: Der Untergang

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Antisemitism, Autism, Disabled Character, F/M, Racism, Regret, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: In one universe, Cinder Fall was a dark presence, a monster of wickedness and foul interests. In this one, a choice was not made and a question was not asked until it was too late. Her downfall, or perhaps salvation.This is an alternate universe, set within the Summer Antics universe. Reading Summer Antics before this is definitely encouraged.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Summer Antics: Der Untergang

**Der Untergang, A Summer Antics Alternate Universe story**

**The following fic will contain some pretty rough themes. Reading Summer Antics is mandatory for people to get the story's meaning, and all themes and happenstances within this work are fictional, the author does not believe any sort of supremacist or national socialist work and/or creed. Within this story, is the ideology of someone who believes in confronting, seriously misguided ideals about people of different races and creeds and beliefs. Consider this a warning.**

**This features Cinder Fall's perspective solely. Inaccuracies wherever they may appear, are because she doesn't have the inside view that Jaune does in Summer Antics.  
**

* * *

She had grown up in an orphanage, a place where she had not been recognized for what she was, for who she was. Her mother tongue was crude and unsophisticated to the people, as the old man who had visited twice in her youth had inspected her, finding her unsuitable to be adopted. It was not a challenge to be excellent in all of her manner, as she went to the Grundschule, learning the language of her ancestors, of the people with the proud heritage that had been suppressed after the great war. It was not what she ha envisioned, when she was younger.

"Do you know what the greatest service to your people is, Zinder?"

Her name, Anglicized to Cinder now, a name that held the smouldering embers of the great dream of those who had come before, the _strong_ , the powerful, the _Aryan_.

"Is it… Freiheit?"

The word for freedom, the word that had been told to mean the freedom to choose, as she had witnessed the old man chuckle, his eyes smouldering, the weathered features that he held still somewhat twisted by the aging process, as his hand reached out to grab hers.

"No, it is to bring forth the purity of your race, little Aschenputtel. Though you are not fair of hair, blessed with the eyes that are as blue as the sky, I can see in you a spark that would do justice to what our people, the Germans, have been."

He had taken her to the basement in his house, and he'd shown her the treasure trove. The book, the lexicon of the evils in the world.

_Mein Kampf._

My struggle, as it was translated into the pig language of the English. Her voice always held an inflexion when she spoke, when she had been taught that filthy language that the oppressors had taught to their pure European country. The kike, the filthy Untermensch that befouled the pure race with their filthy taint and their large nose, their smelly breath and their horrid expression that wished to suck the money from the good and noble German people's purses.

"Do you believe in the message that the great Führer has spread, Zinder?"

She nodded, quietly, looking at the picture of the man who had been a visionary, who had exterminated the pests that had been the cause of so much ill in the world. She had been enlightened that day, that there was a goal worthier than the one that would be picked.

She was not chosen to be a mere orphan, no. She was chosen to become someone who had been exalted above others, and she would be intelligent, smart and most of all, the greatest leader that the world would see.

His name had been Johannes Von Ubelwald, and he had been the grandfather that she had always wanted. Recordings of the address that had followed the great unification of the Reich under the Reichskanzler, hearing the great Herr Hitler speak to the masses, his raw voice powerful.

She grew older, her hair in pigtails more frequently, turning ten, a chance for adoption already gone. People didn't want the older girls, not until they blossomed, according to her grandfather.

When the American came to the orphanage, his wife poorly and sickly, she had been the one to show them around, her duty, according to her sisters. They were blonde and fair-haired, well-spoken and jealous of her. The shampoo was never properly filled, they hid her brush and the American man smelled of cigars as his wife spoke quietly to the children that had been needing for a parent.

She wasn't supposed to speak about her belief in the Reich that would rise, she knew, it was her secret, with her grandfather. What he said was that it would need a guardian, someone pure of motive.

Herr Hitler had been a beautiful man, strong of features and with a prying gaze, though he was not Aryan in nature. She couldn't help but touch herself, as the dreams came, the Americans coming back the next day, as the wife had felt faint, and Cinder had offered a handkerchief to the woman out of concern. They might be American, but they would not need to be given the impression that the pure people were inhospitable.

A dagger sheathed in kindness for the Jews, before the ovens would render them to ashes together with the lame, the homosexual and the retard.

"Zinder, dear… Do you like it here?"

The question was different from what the other people asked. She was one of the few who spoke the language of the devils who had destroyed the great German Reich, having excelled in German.

"I…"

She glanced at the woman, her dark hair contrasting with that of her husband, whose pepper-and-salt hair had already become graying. They were an older couple, but they were looking for a child from here to build their foundation.

"Answer me, honestly. Since we came here, you've been a good girl, showing us around when Frau Merkel hasn't had the chance to do so, and I want to know whether you like it here."

She did not. She would rather be with Grossfater Johannes. Telling them might be informing Frau Merkel…

She didn't want to be thrown out on the streets. Herr Fritzl down the road had always looked weirdly at her, and it wasn't…

"Zinder, sweetie?"

The American woman was asking again. She couldn't say that she hated it here, or it would get back to the matron. She'd be thrown out for being too 'fussy'. Grossvater didn't have much money, so he couldn't support her.

"How about we go for some ice-cream, Zinder? I found myself quite enjoying the presence of little Erika."

The bitch always commented on how pretty her hair was, about how good she was going to be for the one who would adopted her. She would be the one who would be going to the 'land of the free', where the filthy Jews were in power, in their synagogues with their filthy noses and their inferior statures.

"She's nice."

You couldn't talk bad about the others in the orphanage or you would get punished. Cinder hated punishment, because it always hurt for a few days. She believed in the day of judgment, when the pure race would rise up and destroy the Negro and the Jew in the great battle, to make the world a place for every pure individual to live.

She picked cherry ice-cream, sucking on the sweetness, as the woman sat next to her, her husband coming to meet them, sitting down next to her. It wasn't like Grossvater Johannes at all, but she imagined for a moment that she was going to move away to Berlin, to be within the place that the great Fuhrer had been killed by the dirty Russians.

"Margaret…"

The woman coughed into her handkerchief, looking at her husband and smiled softly.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

She looked at the woman, whose eyes were very pale, closing after a moment, laying her smaller hand on the woman's to warm it a little.

"I'm… I think we should make a quick trip to the hospital. Will you take Zinder back to the orphanage, my dear? I'll… I'll just rest here for a moment."

She didn't see the Americans for the next few days, and Erika looked like she was excited about the adoption that was a 'sure thing' according to her.

Cinder watched the picture of a true Aryan man, a handsome expression, a strong jaw and eyes that could control the world. A man that was worthy of her, though she, like the great Fuhrer, was not pure-born. Grossvater was not very healthy these past few weeks, and he'd said that she should carry the torch.

The Jews were a blight on this world, in their Jewish kingdom of Israel. If she ever held power, it would become a prime testing site for the nuclear arsenal that her Reich would have. Let them have their grave and their filthy Jewish culture within the same grounds.

"Zinder? Hello there, sweetie."

The American woman, Margaret, was back again, her pale face looking unhealthy, as Erika preened in the background, clearly trying to impress the husband of the woman.

"Can you do a little thing for me, sweetheart? There's a little test, something for a girl like you. It is in English, but you've been so good at speaking English."

She looked at the words on the test and took the pen, writing onto the paper her name, or at least, the name that she went by here. Zinder Gefallen, her eyes scanning over the pages, answering the questions without pausing to think too much.

The husband of the couple was watching her, his eyes looking at her pen moving, his hands switching a little, as the woman looked at the test, smiling as she handed it back in. There were questions about math, history and other things.

The history of her people and that of the American dogs was interwoven, but she knew the enemy well, as well as those who did things to innocent German girls! The Negro would breed out the goodness of a pure German girl, and the offspring would be a curly-haired little devil!

Grossvater had called them the 'pot-brown', because it ruined the pure alabaster skin and the golden hair of a pure German.

"We're leaving in two days, Zinder. Have a nice day. Erika? Do you want to go for something sweet? I saw some really nice lollipops in the store down the street…"

The woman was just talking to her because she was able to speak English. The woman's German was so accented that it hurt, but the English that she spoke was good. She had always made good marks in English.

The day of their departure, the couple talked to Frau Merkel. A dark look on the woman's face, a look that clearly didn't mean much good, as the couple seemed to stay in the office for a long while, before the woman emerged.

"Erika…"

Cinder turned away, knowing what was to come. It would be another of the older girls taken away from the orphanage, another moment where there would be a space freed up for some other girl, Frau Merkel giving her a dark look. Grossvater Johannes might still be at the park, so she went to the park.

There wasn't much to hope for with the Americans, after all.

"Gruss gott, meine dame."

The informal greeting that was popular around her time, as she sat down next to Grossvater Johannes, the man's old features looking weathered, as she looked away from the man, the chirping birds loud in the surroundings, as he looked at her.

"Servus, Grossvater."

He wasn't her grandfather by blood, but he taught her about the great trials of the German people. They sat together in companionable silence, as they should never speak about the reality of the world's pure people in public.

"Zinder, sweetie… We missed you, are you… Ah, Guten t-tag? Gutan tag."

Margaret had come, without her husband, as Grossvater looked up, his hat lightly adjusted, his smile warmer, as his cheeks blushed red, like they always did when he was going to address someone.

"Guten tag, miss. You must be the American that little Zinder has told me about, yes?"

She didn't let her disappointment show on her face, as Grossvater spoke calmly, unperturbed by the American's appearance.

"Yes, I am Margaret Simpson, and… Zinder, sweetie? Would you like to live with us, in America? You were gone before we could tell, but… but we would like to adopt you."

It was a disgusting emotion in her heart, and she had cried tears of emotion, as her Grossvater laid his hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"Weine nicht, Zinder. Es ist schon gut, alles musst mal geschehen wie Gott ess willt."

Everything must happen as God wills it, like the fate of the gentiles and the true German people to rise through the World to form an empire once more. There would be a glorious empire rising, and she would aid in making it a reality.

"If you want, that is. Mister…"

Grossvater smiled.

"Johannes. I am… She is a girl who is very smart, very special. I not speak English well, but if you want Zinder, she is good. Good girl. I poor, so I not able to."

Grossvater was a very strong man. Margeret smiled at her, offering the option to move to the land of freedom and sin, where the Jews and the filthy Afrikaner were running rampant. It was an opportunity…

"I'd like that, b-but… But what about you?"

The man smiled and rubbed her scalp.

"You inherit, if I die. Smart girl like you, wasted here. Go to America, learn. Bring back greatness."

He raised his hand slightly, the right, his eyes looking into hers, and she wanted to raise her hand as well, but Margaret was watching, Grossvater's fist balling, before he patted her.

"Geht und lern, tochter. Dis ist das schiksal fur dich."

It was okay.

She would learn how to be a good Führer in America, and believe in the world that would be founded on the ideals of purity and a return to normalcy, without the Jewish infestation.

"Danke, Grossvater. Ich werde Sie niemals vergessen."

She would not forget the joy that he had given her, as he came with them to the airport, after the papers had been signed. She would be going to America to see the degeneracy first-hand, and she'd be smart! Cinder Fall, as her name was translated to English, would see the world and make her Reich there.

Now, she was older, _much_ wiser about the degeneracy of the people and how they worked.

She did not need anyone, and she did not need a family! The Reich was her goal, and those who loved the words of the Great Führer and saw the degenerate races expelled and expunged from this world in a blaze of ashes and funeral pyres.

Her adoptive father had been the Mayor of the town of Vale for nearly ten years, since her fourteenth birthday, and there had been a spell of college and university, where her degree in History with a focus on the 2nd World War had finally come in properly, with several other degrees that a true believer should also get. Glorious marks, even though Mother had died already, due to her lungs no longer being able to absorb air.

It had been the last time that Cinder had cried for someone else, as the people at the service had extended their condolences.

There was only the Führer and the words of the book of Nationalsozialismus, which was the guideline for how the world worked. The pure deserved their place, whilst the Jew was burned to cinders. She had not felt much of a connection to others, as important to her father as she had become. She had felt a brief splash of attractiveness to a young man in her year, but he had been _mixed_ with something, the Aryan stock corrupted by some _foul_ Latino genes from the southern American colony-states of the Spaniards and the Portuguese…

' _A request for me…'_

A request for guidance for a young man who had been impacted by unfortunate circumstances… _charity_ for someone who was like her, glorious and beautiful in her purpose. The crimes of the past would be washed away, even as her faith in the world's great truth of Aryan supremacy remained. The words of Grossvater came to her mind, as she remembered being a young girl once more. Grossvater was now dead, passed away after a short sickbed.

His inheritance had been retrieved with a short flight to Deutschland, shipped over to America with no expense spared. Artifacts of the great Reich. Another young man who could be led onto the right path, someone who just needed a helpful hand in his life to show the truth of the filthy Negro and the corrupt Jew. A glance at her phone's dialing pad for confirmation, before she dialed the number with a press of the button.

"Hello, this is Cinder Fall… You were looking for someone who could assist a young man with difficulties in his life?"

The voice was cultured and there was something in that voice that drew her in, the picture of the woman forming in her mind. Cultured, European accent, mixing with the faint overtones of the brutish American accent.

"Yes. Do you think you could come by my office in the city tomorrow morning? This case needs a gentle hand. The young man in question is quite… special."

She would imagine that it would be like her, a genius who had not been recognized, whose work was not yet formed. She had been unable to form the tight attachments to people due to her holy mission of bringing the Reich further, not entranced by such stupid fancies as 'Brickney Speers' or 'The Ghetto Boys'. They were all decadent creatures that were created by the Zionist conspiracy to delude American youth into bed with the Negro and the Jew, to pollute their pure body.

She wore her best clothing, the skirt complementing the dark jacket that she wore, her white blouse looking perfect. The little mongrel Arab down the street followed her with her eyes, clearly trying to look for weakness so her fellow brothers could defile her pure body. She had not lain with a man in bed yet, a failing that was to be corrected the moment when she had achieved that balance between work and influence. A man who was worthy of her must at least be as smart as she was, or even smarter.

"Thank you for coming, Cinder. I've taken the liberty of looking into your background due to the circumstances of your referral. You are from Germany, correct? An adoption by the Mayor, from an orphanage."

There was of course the requested information about her. Nobody would know the truth of her allegiances, least of all the Jew and the other filthy bastard children of the lesser races that worked this world's pure people to the bone.

"Indeed. I figured that it might be best to ensure that a young troubled man was led down the proper path, to become as great a man as… Well, the president. America has given me all the incentive to become someone who can change the world for the better."

The camps would be set up. The thirteen percent that roved the streets and murdered their own, leaving innocent pure women despoiled with filthy mixed-breed Negro babies that looked barely cognizant, with brutish rape-features of their father and their disgusting hair.

"I… I have had an encounter, it was in my file, was it not?"

A _filthy_ Negro, wearing the sagging pants and the golden grills, _touching_ her pure body and trying to take what was not his to take. A can of mace, sprayed into his filthy face, the screams loud, as she ran. A description to the police, the genuine terror of that encounter written on her face, as he was brought in.

Three years had been the punishment for 'sexual assault' as well as the loss of function in one eye due to the mace and he had been pushed back to the justice system on his second strike. How such filth could roam the streets and assault her was still beyond her, as the woman looked at her, an understanding expression on her face.

It was as much a punishment for her to do some community outreach, because of 'excessive force' that she had used. It hadn't been legal to use bear mace on a human, but her adoptive father had pulled strings.

The pale blonde hair that fell over the blue eyes that held a tint of blue that was as fetching as any gem to her, made the woman look even more entrancing, as the woman nodded.

"Yes, I… I have heard about that. You are a graduate of Yale, right?"

She had graduated with distinction. Job offers were not currently coming, but they were well-off enough that she had her own home, that it would be little more than just a press of the button and she could afford another. Investment banking was good, as it brought money from the Jews to the pure people.

"I am, yes."

Salem, as she preferred to be called, nodded, pulling out a small folder.

"He's a young man who is just seventeen and needs a little help to further connect with people. Try to treat him like just any other young teenager and not be too… intimidated."

She saw the picture, beautiful blue eyes and somewhat long-ish blonde hair that covered his features, and she smiled.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

It was such a shame. He looked so gorgeous, so manly… so _pure_.

"Just… Just a little bit of a mismatch with children his age, Miss Fall. He is intelligent. It doesn't always show, but… But I hope that with someone like you, he'll be able to get out of his shell a little and make more friends."

Cinder Fall leaned forward, looking at the picture.

"Can I…?"

She wanted to see more of those features, the folder containing all sorts of information, the psychologist shaking her head a little, her expression still modest.

"Confidentiality, Miss Fall. If I let you know every little secret, you might be biased."

She smiled.

Later that night, she masturbated to the thought of beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair and a name.

Jaune Arc.

French, noble-sounding.

 _Aryan_.

* * *

"Hello. My name is Jaune."

He was even better than she had hoped for. His voice was a little dull at times, but it didn't even matter right now, as excitement shot through her. His form was not muscular, but contained muscles below the skin, his arms shaped perfectly, as he looked at her, the hoodie that he wore covering his head, his smile a little hesitant.

Her womanhood grew drenched, as she extended her hand, which he shook. Miss Salem shifted a little.

"It's okay, Jaune. You can talk. Do you have any questions for him, Cinder?"

She wanted to ask him questions, but not with the psychologist around. He seemed like someone who was quick-witted, intelligent and with that hint of cold logic that seemed to be within every great man.

"What… Do you like music?"

He looked at her as if she was someone below him. It was an intriguing stare, the sharpness of those blue eyes making her feel giddy. She could feel her need pulse within her groin, as she saw those Aryan features of his straighten.

"I do. I like classical music. Not so much the latest music, it's so… boring. It's just the same voice."

' _This is it. This is a man.'_

She wanted to check whether he was dating someone, whether he was… attached. Someone like this _must_ be someone who could be a gold mine for any woman who knew how to keep her species pure, lest the Negro or the kike destroy it.

She could imagine how he'd take her to the ancient sites of the German Reich and look over the great empire that would rise from the sites, to banish the filth back to their countries of origin or to the heavens above.

"It is, don't you think? Say, how about we go to the opera? I know that it's a little old-fashioned, but nothing like a little trip to go and have some shared understanding of culture, right?"

She _would_ have to do some research to see whether there was an opera performance on, but it was the season for it, knowing that the entertainment of Europe's great composers, even with the filthy Jewish ones amongst them, would be worthy to enlighten this strong young man to the reality of the dangers that threatened their pure Germanic people.

The blood of the Wotan would not be soiled by the Negro or the Jew.

She'd make sure of it.

"I'm… Oh, that's fine, I guess. Do you like science?"

She did. She had majored in history, but the sciences of logic and rationality were something she was fond of. The psychologist in the room smiled, as she shifted.

"I do. Do you have a specific interest?"

When he smiled, it was like the sun rose and the world felt properly right again. And then… and then he started to talk about thermodynamics, propulsion and the distances.

A regular Werner Von Braun, a genius who could calculate something and then vomit out the words to stimulate her mind about a glorious vision, knowing that this was information that did not let a mediocre mind assimilate it… and…

And she didn't understand half of it. She was lost when he was starting to detail some of the compositions for satellites and how much thrust would be required to get them into space.

He was _pure_. He was everything that the _Ubermensch_ should be, as he spoke about the greatest mechanisms of this reality as if it were simple things to be understood.

' _I must not let go of him.'_

He would be _wasted_ on some Negro with her curly locks or the stolen hair of true-born Europeans, listening to loud rap music and blaring the thoughts of this glorious man with their venereal-disease-laden vaginal trenches.

They never stuck to their mate, breeding more of the filthy race destroyers who laughed loudly and accused her of being 'racist'. She was not racist, she knew that there was one glorious people and nothing more than that! Monkeys deserved in the jungle, or to be pushed into the camps to be put to work.

"Ah, sorry, I get a bit too into things sometimes. I didn't bore you, did I?"

He did not. Not at all. This was more exciting than reading Mein Kampf by the firelight of the hearth, or to sing the Horst-Wessel lied.

"No, not at all, Jaune. I think we'll be getting along very well."

His face was a little expressionless, but he seemed to smile. She smiled back, and she realized that time had flown, as the psychologist in the room cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Well, this settles it. We'll have one more meeting before we let the two of you go out on something fun, okay. I just need to talk with Cinder for a little bit."

She would talk with the woman. She would say whatever she had to say, as long as this Aryan god was not given to some dirty Jew. They would waste all that potential on some filthy hobby like… like rap music. They'd hate him for his pure appearance, and they would steal his money after doing icky sex things with him. A pure man like him deserved a pure woman like her.

' _I need to check when my next cycle is…'_

She needed his babies. He was perfect, a genius in the mind.

"He's… he's not good with people."

That was of no issue, as she smiled broadly.

"Genius brings that with it, Miss Salem. Trust me, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that he will be able to fit in with people."

Even if he was not able to function very well, she would love him. She would love him, and he would love her. He was brilliant in his mind, and that meant that they would be a perfect couple. A great Führer and his wife. Pure, intelligent and skillful.

' _I must get reservations for next week, even if I have to take the sports car to drive there. He must be enlightened to the Great Führer's love for opera.'_

Lohengrin would be a perfect opera to see, full of the bombast that would come with it. She could translate for him, if it was needed. Americans did not have the education to understand the pure German language of the true masters of this world.

* * *

An accursed fate, as she sat there, watching his features observe the opera, his rather calm demeanour as perfect as it could be. Her fingers brushed over her erect nipples that poked through the dress that she had spent nearly two hours on perfectly grooming, enough to give the casual appearance, having glimpsed his family for a moment when she came to pick him up.

Pure, Aryan stock, blue-eyed and strong. A young woman who had answered the door, her eyes as blue as the skies, her bloodline untainted by the filthy Untermensch. No dirty Jew seemed to have touched her with the vile pollutant, her head turning and shouting for Jaune to get here, his buddy was there.

The term was proper, but she would rather consider it as a term of endearment, something to be called after she had laid claim to his purity.

He was perfect to her, as he got into the car, his muted voice sounding like command, like the world just did not touch him. A prime specimen who would be like the thunder in the world, a pride for any Nazi to believe in as a husband.

He was mature, focused on things that she did not know. It was a curse that her monthly flow had been there, blocking the pleasure that was soon to emerge, but he would see the glory of Germany, of what the Great Führerhad seen as well and been charmed by. A great man, witnessing the glory of Germany.

Every thing he did, he did perfectly to her eyes. It was love, wild hard love that made her heart thump, beat faster and have a greater love flowing through it for this young man, this seventeen year old boy that looked at her like an equal, a hope through her body at the thought of him taking her by the hand and ridding her of her womanhood's sacred barrier. She had guarded it from the Negro and the kike, nobody worthy enough for her, especially with her beauty as ravishing as Schnee-Weisschen.

"Did you enjoy the Opera, Jaune?"

A question in her voice, a breathy expression that was like a burden for her libido, the need inside her burning like a furnace, watching his expression domineer and observe her, her fingers gripping his own tightly. His hands were bigger than hers, and she felt like Eva Braun to her Führer, watching how he seemed to gather himself for an intellectual answer.

He wasn't like the filthy girl down the street, who kept on looking at her, her eyes full of sick desire, full of craving. The homosexual must burn in hell, as did the kike and the other filthy races that had come up from the dregs to despoil the pure Aryan people.

"It was… good, I think? I liked the singing, and the bridal march music played. Saphron had that at her wedding to Terra, I believe."

A man named Terra? Perhaps it was a shortening of Terence, a good name, albeit horribly un-German. She would have to inquire about that later, as Saphron and Jaune seemed to have been close. The curse of the monthly flow sadly prevented her from showing him the worth that he was due, to beget the pure child that she would need to rear to bring a glorious end to the filthy races which polluted the world.

The next week, she allowed him to come over. The proper music was prepared, as was the cleaning done. She liked to keep things clean, knowing that she could receive guests. He would be with her, and they would be there. She had never felt like this for a man before, and he was eager, smiling at her with that smile that didn't quite register as mere human, but something more. The intelligence that lurked behind his eyes was something that she could feel titillating her, burning her with that heat of flame, power and skill. A genius, _her_ genius.

"Jaune… Would you care for a drink?"

A modest drink, as the Americans did not allow one to drink below twenty-one. Something that was sweeter than her usual bitter tastes, the smoky taste of the liquor in her glass at war with the sweet syrup that she had put into it. He was willing to follow her lead, to know that she would be his _friend_ , that he would be her special friend.

"Jaune… Tell me about that project."

His eyes looked at her, and his genius showed once more. The information she had little knowledge of, the technical specifications nothing for her to think about, but the knowledge, the hint that he was a bona fide genius that sat there… now that was a charming point, as he watched her with his clear eyes.

"I'm your friend, Jaune."

Her blouse loosened, as she waited for his response. He could look away, and she might take it as displeasure, but he did not. His eyes looked at her and she felt small and humble, standing there before the man.

"Your button is loosened. You should fix that."

Her finger pressed against his chest, stroking over it. He wore deodorant that was girly in scent, something that undoubted had been put on by one of his sisters for their little 'buddy' session. He was fertile, if his father was any indication, as she slowly pulled another button loose. His face did not change, but why should it?

A man like him, he would have thousands of worthier women to do the same for him. He was a man who could seize her by the hair and growl his creed in her ear and she would follow.

Her breasts were humble, and she knew that she did not have the udders of a good-born woman, but she was beautiful in her own way, according to the standards of the world. Her dark hair fell around her cheeks, her skin was like alabaster and her lips were as red as the blood of the heart.

The blouse was loosened, falling down slightly, exposing her dark bra to his eyes, to see the young man's eyes watch clearly, as his gaze roved over her. Her finger pressed against his chest, just to test whether he would go weak-kneed at that.

"You undressed a little. Do you want me to turn away?"

She did not.

"Do I look pretty, Jaune?"

A question, whispered in hopes and fears, a hopeful need within her, as her eyes chanced a glance down. He was sturdy as a rock, never giving her the pleasure of seeing him whimper, his mind focused on one thing, the eradication of the lesser people.

"You are very pretty. I like your eyes. They are your best feature."

Fireworks went off inside her, as her heartbeat rose. Everyone else looked at her like she was beautiful, complimenting her breasts, her hair or her skin, but not many liked her eyes, a very light yellow-golden brown colour, her cheeks flushing, as she could feel how she felt girlish for the first time in several decades.

A boy had complimented her eyes, and he was sincere.

"Let's go to the bedroom, Jaune. I've got something to show you."

A finger pushed against him, and she let him into the domain where no man had been before, not even her adoptive father. The three-coloured flag, burning with the hopes of a nation in despair, a picture of Grossvater Johannes on the small table with the candle in front of it, and behind the curtain, a portrait of the Great Führer, hidden just in case someone were to come in unannounced, without clearance.

She pushed him down to the bed, getting to work on his pants, pulling them loose and unveiling her reward for being a good servant of the pure people, a birther of a great Reich that would last a thousand years.

' _Are they all that big?'_

This just confirmed it to her. The Negro was smaller than her Aryan man, and he looked at her, slack-jawed as her fingers seized the length.

' _Time to… try.'_

Cinder Fall was not a quitter.

Her virginity as well as Jaune's was lost that evening.

* * *

"Thank you for… for that. I had never thought I'd… do something like that. Mom always says that I have to be careful around girls, because of what's wrong with me."

She blinked, as she brushed her hand through his beautiful golden locks, his blue eyes looking at her.

' _The only thing that's wrong with you is that you've got a battering ram down there… oww.'_

She ached.

"She is wrong, Jaune. There's nothing wrong with you, mein schatz."

The German slipped from her lips a moment later, the words for 'my treasure' coming so easily, as she looked at him. The seed would take, and there would be a beautiful girl or boy with the pure features and their father's intellect born.

"Oh, there is. I've got autism."

Her breath stalled, as she looked at him, his smile so sweet as her world came crashing down.

' _No, no, no! He can't be a retard, he can't be a…'_

_Untermensch._

"Saphron always says that it's just something to get used to. Are you okay?"

She wasn't okay. She felt sick, she felt nauseous and she felt like she couldn't get up. Her hips hurt, and her body ached a little. He was _strong_ , much stronger than her, if he tried.

"I need the bathroom."

She needed to splash her face with cold water, to hope that she'd be able to shake herself out of this nightmare, this horrible nightmare that continued to play, as he helped her up.

"Go… Go back to bed, Jaune. I'll be with you after I… do things."

She looked at her expression, as he went to bed, obediently, like an automaton, a hulk whose mind was _sick_. She threw up, the alcohol in her stomach exiting with force, as she realized that she had slept with something less than human, something that was broken in the head in ways that she couldn't even realize.

' _Was I blind?'_

She had taken his affect for superiority, rather than the retardation that it should have been, the words of the psychologist coming to the fore, as she had never outright stated what the issue had been, having interpreted her words as superiority of this beautiful man, and…

She breathed in and out, flushing the sickness out through the drain and then splashing some water on her. Her groin hurt, he had filled her with his seed, and she had to…

She would end his life for this insult. The pure people did not need something like this retard in their life, and she was not going to ruin the world with another of his kind. Such an insult to her beliefs could not be allowed to stand.

"I can do this. I can do this… It's okay, it's going to be fine, I'm still pure, I'm…"

She entered her bedroom again, finding him asleep in the bed, her eyes seeing the faint rise and fall of his chest as the bedsheets had wrapped around him. She was still naked, and she knew that she should make it so that it could be thought of as an accident, before she'd get rid of the body.

The pillow in her hands was enough, as she looked at him, at those pure features, at how innocent he looked, at-

She tried to press the pillow against his face, to smother him, to kill him for the insult, but instead, she could see droplets falling down onto the pillow, her eyes watering, as she looked at his sweet features, asleep and as innocent as they could be.

' _No, I'm…'_

More tears landed on the pillow, as she inhaled deeply.

She had to kill him. It was to wipe away the shame, to wash away the taint, to…

He shifted a little in his sleep and his eyes opened, looking at her with a questioning look.

"Are you fluffing the pillow?"

Cinder Fall, in another universe, would have been so incensed at Jaune Arc having autism, that she would go on to mark his flesh with cigarettes to show the world that he had been impure, that he had aroused an interest within her and she had been disappointed.

In this universe, she smiled and wiped her tears, fluffing the pillow and putting it next to the young man.

"Yes, Jaune."

He smiled at her with that boyish, innocent smile, and she was lost.

She laid her head on the pillow and just watched him, bare as the day that he'd been born, laid within the bed with her, unable to sleep.

' _I couldn't… I couldn't hurt someone so beautiful.'_

It would have been different if he had been a filthy Jew. Those were acceptable targets, everyone who believed knew that. Jaune… he was not what normal people were, but… but she knew that he was pure.

 _Autism_.

Retardation.

Sickness of the mind, and she had _slept_ with him. She had given him her maidenhood and she had enjoyed it so much she'd gone for two rounds in one go.

She had laid with an untermensch, lebens-unwerdig leben.

She should feel disgust, but she could only watch him sleep. Innocence on his features, as if he had been sent down from Elysium.

He was innocent, and she'd tried to kill someone whose only crime was not being mentally like her.

' _Is this really what I want?'_

Doubt, a deep and visceral doubt, entered her heart. She could not stop herself from wondering whether this was right, and her eyes were half-closed as he stirred awake, lightly shaking her. Against her lips, she could feel his rough lips.

"The… the prince kisses the princess awake, doesn't he? Isn't that how the story goes?"

The sick _joy_ in her heart was like a thousand nettles rubbing against her innermost depths, as she felt the tears come.

"That's how the story goes, Jaune. Can you… Can you not tell anyone about this… about what we did?"

She opened her eyes to regard him, finding his serious expression regarding her. A manly look, like something that was important enough to require his full attention, like she should deserve of her Aryan god.

She had sex with a teenager, statutory rape in their state, at the very least. She was in a position of care and authority over him, someone who she had been supposed to help with his issues, but had now fucked. If this came out…

"It felt good."

It had. She felt bad now, knowing that he wasn't alright in the head, that he had an issue, but… but she couldn't help but feel giddy, excited, watching him.

"It did, Jaune. Can you please… keep it a secret? We're friends, right?"

A smile, as he lit her day up again with that innocence, as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh, sure. You looked beautiful."

She turned away, shame flooding her. He was wrong in the head, a stupid retard, but he dared to compliment her?

Tears came, as she didn't want to look at him. His genuine honesty made her feel like she had done wrong, like she had shamed the great Adolph Hitler, who had been the one to lead their people to greatness, and whose legacy she had shamed. She could feel the shame rush through her, as she checked the time. Six in the morning, nearly seven. It wasn't a weekday, thank Hitler, but it would still merit some investigation.

"You slept in my bed, whilst I took the spare bed, Jaune. This is important. If someone finds out…"

Jailtime.

Imprisonment, a permanent black mark on her record, her father's position would be untenable. She could already see them smear her as a dirty nazi, when she was pure. Jaune was… he wasn't dishonest. He wouldn't touch her like the Negro and put a baby in her and then run away.

"Would you not be my friend anymore if someone found out?"

She'd be dead meat, if someone found out. Jaune made it sound so simple, and he was…

An idea rose to her mind.

"Yes, it would not be good for us being friends. They would want me to go away for a very long time."

She wouldn't have to suffer, if he wanted to keep her as a friend. The great Reich that would be made would be made regardless, and she…

She realized that she had tried to fertilize herself with his seed. That would have to be aborted as well. If she got pregnant, and it could be traced back to her…

' _No, it's not optimal, but I must.'_

She was not giving up.

Her gaze went down, to where a tent was pitched.

"I want to keep being your friend."

' _One more time won't be so bad.'_

She crawled on top of him, kissing him on the lips, as she straightened her back, looking down at him.

What was done, was done.

He might be broken in the head, but she was not a murderer. The great cleansing would come, but she would not hurt this young man.

The bliss that she felt when he entered her was something that blasted the thoughts from her mind, as she enjoyed herself, shedding her ideas for the time to just enjoy their closeness, the shower running thirty minutes later as she laid in the bed, once more bedazzled by him.

His underwear and clothes she had arranged neatly, and the picture of the great Führer stared accusingly at her. She had laid with the Untermensch, she had brought shame to the great Reich, but he had…

She could ignore that. She could ignore the mental deficiency and enjoy the presence that he had. His hands gripped her and he domineered her, his strength like that of a titan of old, his skin unblemished and pure, and the hard rod thrusting into her like a merciless piston of supreme German engineering.

It was the first time for her, when her ideology had been conflicted, and she kissed his cheek demurely when he emerged from the shower, leaving her giddy as he went to get dressed, her hands plucking the special shampoo from the stand and then shampooing her hair, the conditioner making her hair as lustrous as it should be, the smell of edelweiss in the air, as she hummed the starting notes to the grand musical number of the Reich.

They were in her car thirty minutes later, breakfast having been coffee with one of those jewish Bagels to go with it. Food of the Goy, the screaming beast-rat creatures that ran the world, but Jaune liked it. She reluctantly munched on it, wondering whether she should offer bratwurst to Jaune next time. Bratwurst with ketchup… Might be good.

She rang the doorbell, trying to look as apologetic as it could be, knowing that she'd slept with a mentally retarded young man, who looked perfect but had corruption within his soul, the flesh pure but the mind sick.

The door opened and she looked at the drowsy face of the father, who seemed to clear up immediately upon seeing her.

"Mister Arc, sorry that we're home so late. We went to a private concert, back in the state, and it was too late to bring him home without waking you all."

The man grunted something, and Cinder was aware that he didn't seem to be fully cognizant of things, as he motioned for his son to get into the house.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast? I mean, you came to bring him back, the least we can do is bring you a cup of coffee and something to eat."

She smiled, nodding. An offer would only allow her to show her kindness and her ability to worm herself in. If she denied, it would be suspicious, because on a Sunday morning, what else did you do?

"I'd love to, sir."

She was sat at the table, the sisters that were present looking at her as Jaune fixed himself something to eat, her own toast slightly singed on one side, butter already making it crunchy, as she ate demurely.

Perfect. Pristine. Intellectual, though they didn't look it. Refinement of the greatest Aryan traits, their expressions curious, but not prying.

"Miss Fall, it's such a pleasure to have you here. Is it working out well with my son? He's not been… difficult, has he?"

Her smile was lighter than before, as she kept her expression as light as she could, to not arouse suspicion. Jaune had washed, and she knew that he would keep his mouth shut, if she could trust that. A retard believed things easily, but he wasn't… much.

"He was no trouble at all. I find myself amazed by how intelligent he is."

The Reich needed intelligent people, not the gentile or the other slave castes, those who would pollute the pure people. She looked at the expressions, some hint of pride, as one of the sisters, Constance, nudged her younger brother.

"See? A pretty gal is talking about you being intelligent, you little scrub. Aren't you going to thank her for that?"

He mumbled his thanks, and Cinder couldn't help but feel the warmth flooding her cheeks. It was genuine, and the sisters seemed to accept her as his friend, his buddy, someone who could help him with something.

"Oh, he's such a bright young man. Would…"

Hesitation, as she tried to think about the offer she was going to make, the offer that would get her friends amongst these beautiful people, who would care for the young man that she had made into her 'friend', despite his mental corruption.

' _They are pure, Aryan and strong. They are related to him, and he is… he is mentally challenged, but he is…'_

"would you like to come with us to Die Zauberflute? It's an opera, and we went to see Lohengrin last week. It would be… nice, to make it something that I can do for you."

Money wasn't important to her, but the favour that she could win from these people was. Jaune looked at her and her heart fluttered, as she looked down at her toast, the bite from it already there.

"If we can make it. I've got work in the mornings, and I'm not sure…"

One of the sisters seemed to perk up.

"I'll go, I've got time. Connie needs to find sleep and the others are always busy, with Saphron moving away and stuff, so I'll go. Marble, you need to sleep, don't go and pretend like you can get away with it."

It was progress, she supposed, as she looked at the ticket prices later that afternoon, the pill in front of her a distraction, something that she had picked up, together with a pack of condoms. Large ones, for that large spear that he had below. If… if she was going to despoil her body with him again, she'd better be prepared.

One more time, before the meeting would come where they would talk about how things were going with the psychologist.

Three tickets for Die Zauberflute, and the grudging admission that he was… he was alright for a retard. As she pulled the sheets off her bed to wash them, she let her eyes gaze over the red that had stained them, her lost maidenhood something that she had guarded from the filth that roamed these streets.

' _I'm…'_

He'd been honest. He was retarded and broken in the mind, an untermensch by her standards, but he had been _loving_ for her. The doubts swirled, as she looked at the stains on the bed sheets, the smell of sex in the air.

She was a good soldier for the final war when the Jew and the Negro and the Gypsy were eradicated.

Her expression in the mirror told a different story, as the deeply melancholic expression grew heavier.

* * *

Two weeks later, after a very pleasant trip to the opera with Jaune and his sister Melissa, she sat in the seat, aware of the psychologist putting the folders in order, the woman's Aryan features relaxed and smoothened out, her eyes looking at the screen of her computer, putting in something, whilst Jaune kept himself occupied, the woman sitting herself at the seat.

"Jaune told me about what you did."

Fear gripped her heart, aware that this would ruin her life. She should never have tried, without being sure of things. Since she had spent time with him, these four visits, picking him up from school for a quick trip to a nearby diner for something, to talk to him and understand, to feel how he was doing for the project that was coming up, trying to acclimatize him to the fun bits in life.

"Did he?"

He was pure in appearance, but… but she had found that he could be funny too. He might not have the greatest affect in his voice and sometimes, he had the weirdest comments that she couldn't wrap her head around, but when he tried to make a cheesy joke and failed at it, it was enough to bring a smile to her face, her expression warm as she looked at him.

It was fucked up. She'd started to doubt. The great task for the German people to rise once more after the American had been subverted, was still… still a problem.

"Taking him and his sister out to the opera. It was… I took the liberty of asking his older sister during a phone call, and she said that she was amazed with how well you were handling him. I admire how you can treat him like he is just a little different, but still his own person. Not everyone can do that. His mother has… well, some _issues_ that she has with his autism. He tells me that you're his friend, that he trusts you."

She had to look away, because her emotions were spiraling out of control. The Untermensch, the retard, the cripple-minded young man that she was minding and showing the greatness of the world, actually… trusted her.

It was sickening, to her. It was sickening how _happy_ she felt with those words, how much the great dream of Adolph Hitler was threatened, as her mind went to the thought of what she had achieved already.

"He… he is intelligent. I am showing him great culture, I intend to take him to a concert next week. It's important that… that a young man like him is stimulated with culture."

The psychologist seemed to think similarly to her, nodding at her with that hopeful expression on her face, the feeling of being a hypocrite hitting her. Was she really enlightening his mind to the possibilities of the great Führer? Was she true to the cause, or was she led astray by the hopes of something… better?

She stared at her reflection for a long while, the swastika armband loosely around her arm, no longer feeling like an armband of strength, but rather one that seemed to clench around her arm like a vise.

* * *

"I love you!"

Emerald Sustrai, the dirty Arab down the street, spoke clearly. Disgust welled up inside her, as the green hair and red eyes peered at her hopefully, as she shook her head. A disgusting sand thief, coming to her door, telling her of her _lust_ for her.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your feelings."

She went to the girl's home later, meeting with the girl's father, speaking of the events that had transpired and threatening to sue for sexual harassment. She was _not_ gay.

Three days later, Emerald Sustrai's body was found in a landfill, beaten to death by her father for shaming the family. Cinder could not muster the caring for that, knowing that the sick girl had craved her body like the filthy homosexuals always did!

She was determined to win the war for the domination of this world, because she believed in the blood and the soil of her homeland.

Jaune mentioned it to her in the passing, as his friend Ruby was introduced, the girl's grayish-silver eyes looking at her with that iniquity, that hint of something wrong that she could immediately place as retardation. Excited speech, a drooling lust that seemed to clench the throat of the girl, as she mumbled something about her really being the pretty girl that Jaune had talked about, and little affect…

Truly a shame. A retard in spirit, blessed with features that were nothing like what it should be.

She probably was a Jew.

Jaune had to see that she would be no good friend, or else Cinder would have to interrupt things just a little.

A solution came later, when Ruby mentioned her friend, a 'Weiss Schnee', who seemed to be German-born. The threat lessened, and Cinder breathed easier.

It was surprisingly entertaining, after she had made the proper introductions, to speak with Jaune and his best friend on some things.

' _Perhaps it is not all bad… some of the lesser races might be kept alive for slave labour.'_

She would not let them take Jaune. He was… he was not optimal, but he was _hers_. She'd keep her little Aryan safe, just so… just so he could be the great man she knew he could be.

* * *

Three months later, they had sex again. It was the start of summer, he had just finished the year with superb grades and a hopeful expression on his face, and she was wearing just easy clothing, before the bed yawned for her. A condom was different, the friction was different. She felt him twitch and let him take control for once.

The haze was gone after an hour. He just did not _stop_. Her hands had grabbed a hold, but he just continued, thrusting and filling her, knocking the air out of her lungs.

It was _magnificent_.

He only stopped to thrust, laying his head on her shoulder and whispering quietly in her ear that he needed to go to the bathroom, and getting up.

She couldn't move much, legs spread, the seven… or maybe ten, orgasms that she'd had since they'd started doing this too much for her to go and get up.

' _Oh…'_

She felt him join her in the bed, and he kissed her neck.

"Melissa was watching a romantic movie. They did this in the movie, am I doing it right?"

She couldn't help but shudder. He was doing things right, but she didn't want to… ruin it.

"It's a good start, Jaune."

She was… she was going to have to work at getting her body into shape, if this was sex with him.

She couldn't get _up_.

"Good. I'll make you get an orgasm."

' _Oh Hitler in heaven, spare me… If I get more of that…'_

She could get used to this. He would do as she told him, and she knew that he would be loyal.

He was the young man who had made love to her, who…

It was at that point that Cinder Fall accepted that she had fallen in love.

It was a wrong love, something vicious and crude to feel, nothing that would make her world as worthwhile as living it under the yoke of the Jew and the Chinaman.

* * *

"I see. Will they require a place to stay for a few days?"

The question she posed for him was a sacrifice of her personal space, in order to please him. Jaune looked at her with an expression that held a plea, a question and the hope that she would be generous.

Her pretty Aryan boy, seventeen and a half now.

"If you can. Summer's funeral will be in a few days, and their father isn't in the state. I would like it if you could. You are a good person."

She could be magnanimous and save these friends of the boy who meant so much to her.

* * *

Peace returned, after Yang Xiao Long, daughter of the man who had come by and retrieved the two of them, together with a pouting wife who looked like her world hadn't been enough, had said that she'd repay the favour. They had stayed in her spare bedroom, nothing incriminating within the room, not like her bedroom. The portrait of the Great Führer was now tucked within the crawlspace below the bed, together with her other trinkets, and there was the Wagner opera that played, rather than the music of her true homeland.

Jaune had thanked her, in not so many words, but he had thanked her. There was that hint of love within his words, more than he could ever convey through his simple expressions.

She had to admit that it felt… it felt pleasant, taking care of the two sisters. Yang held a lust for life, her girlfriend one of the beast-born mongrels from the isles, whilst Ruby was addled in the brain, but remarkably sweet. They had been through a lot, she knew.

She had never had sisters, as the Orphanage had only allowed children to be present without surviving parents, and there had been no indication of any sisters. She could feel the yearning in her heart, the moment she had found herself standing in front of the door of the Arc household, three days after Ruby and Yang had left. 'Miss Cinder' they had called her, rather than 'Miss Fall'.

"Good morning. Mind if I scoot and add myself to the breakfast table?"

She would eat with him and his family, knowing that his sisters did not mind her presence. Whatever she had done to ingratiate herself to the family, it had worked better than she had ever expected, aware of the feeling that burned in her chest.

They were a family, and she didn't feel awkward.

"So… Would you like to come to the family barbecue?"

Jack, his father, asked her, and surprise came to her face, as she watched the man shift a little in his seat, Jaune's mother adjusting it somewhat.

"I'm not family, I'm…"

She wasn't dating Jaune. She was just a buddy, someone who forced herself into their life. Jaune looked at her and she felt his quiet trust in her, that knowledge that he would be present for her, to support her. A woman and a man together, that was a sign that things were going to be better, that things were going to be a family.

Her adoptive father had always been a little distant, loving his late wife more than her, but he never had invited friends over, because politics did not allow for friends.

"Come on, Cinder, you're getting on really well with our little brother. It's going to be fine, it's just a barbecue. Our oldest sister Saphron and her wife will be there as well."

Had it been months earlier, she would have written the woman off as another traitor to the pure race, but she smiled regardless, her cheeks hurting.

"It'd be my honour."

The tears came without her wanting to, and she sought for a handkerchief, finding one being offered. She took it and cleaned her eyes a little. It was just weakness of emotions.

"You're welcome to join us, Cinder. Any friend of my son's is a friend of mine."

She nodded.

"I've never really had many friends. I'm… Danke."

The German slipped out unwittingly, and she fought to keep her emotions under control. It wasn't supposed to feel this good, to be accepted. They were traitors, homosexuals and retards, but they-

They offered her a spot at their table and her eyes were leaking.

This wasn't good.

In the car, she pulled out her phone, checking the display image. Herself, with her arms wrapped around Jaune, smiling as he looked as serious as he always did, the picture taken by his older sister Mellissa, who was pleasant to talk to.

Any proud Nazi would have done something to hurt them, but she couldn't even muster the strength to look away from that picture, from her _happy_ smile.

' _I'm not wrong. Everything that Herr Hitler fought for, is not for nothing!'_

The Jew and the Negro and the race traitor would be meeting their death, but… but she could enjoy herself for a short while, at least. She could enjoy beautiful blue eyes and a strong frame, as well as a manhood that would be the envy of any Negro.

"Are you okay?"

She hit her head when she startled, the horn blaring as her elbow hit it, the phone nearly dropped, noticing that the sister called Marble had emerged from the house, wearing a blouse and ready to get to work, seemingly working a different shift now.

"I'm… ah, Scheisse, that hurt. Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

Marble Arc smiled at her and grinned.

"Hey, mom said that you should bring something nice for the barbecue. Show us something from Europe, if you'd want to."

It had been a while since she had last had bratwurst.

She'd see about getting enough for twenty people, that would ensure that his family would be well-fed.

"I'll do my best. Thank her for inviting me."

Marble smiled, and Cinder was reminded of Jaune.

"Hey, things are looking up for Jaune. He's been working harder on stuff, saying that you're encouraging him. He was unmotivated and easily led astray, but now he's working hard."

He had been motivated, properly. She had not been too forceful, but he had needed the guidance of a woman who held wisdom on many parts, intellect to match his own, and the drive to put that wasted energy into something productive. His grades were now better, she had stimulated that drive in him.

"He's a good young man."

She wouldn't go so far as to admit that they had been intimate, that she had claimed him in ways that had been illegal in every state in this country. That was a secret, one that she would keep until his eighteenth. A few more months, she knew. A birthday present, something that she had been looking for.

"Sure thing. Have a great day, Cin."

The sister was away after that, and Cinder looked at herself.

"Cin?"

The shortening of her name, spoken loudly, could call her 'Sin', and she felt like one.

Her sinful body, no longer pure with the virtues of Nazism and grandiosity, befouled by the craving for the body of a lesser individual, who had… who was…

' _I love him. He's not terribly observant on social things, but when he speaks to me, it's like being regarded and loved. Single-minded love…'_

She didn't dig the portrait of the great Führer out of the crawlspace, sitting in her bed, the sound of Wagner's opera loud in the room where the Horst-Wessel lied would be played frequently. Her mind was unquiet, as she let her eyes close, trying to find her reasons. She had to defend the pure German people, right?

She also should order the bratwurst from the butcher that did German delicatessen… Quality begot quality, after all.

It was something that she could do. She had been invited to her first barbecue as a family…

As a part of someone else's family. Her adoptive father loved her, or so he claimed, but they never did things together.

* * *

The Arc family was excited. As she stood there, looking a little forlornly at the sister who she hadn't met, her dirty filthy halfbreed wife and the little child that she carried around with her, obviously from some disappeared dad that would never be in the picture, she tried to keep a straight face, to not show her thoughts.

Jaune noticed, though. He was remarkably perceptive if he held an interest. His thoughts were more ordered now, with how he seemed to have gotten the improved grades after she had suggested to the psychologist that he be allowed an extra ten minutes to finish the questions, because the material might just be a little too broad for him to write down in the shorter amount of time that was given to the students, something that actually was allowed by the school, with some prodding and throwing her father's name around.

"You don't look very happy, Cinder."

She didn't know how to react. The purity of this family was despoiled by some dirty sand Negro's mixed-breed child and the mother who looked like she was… well, _reasonably_ intelligent, perhaps. She wouldn't put money on it, though.

"It's just… ah, nobody told me about the baby."

He smiled that stupid smile that made her heart beat a lot faster, his clear blue eyes looking into hers with that solid, stoic expression. It made her feel weak in the knees, as the bag in her hands trembled just a little, trying to find the right way to say her objections. They had polluted their family with a little sand bastard, undoubtedly to make the girl be 'saved' by some big black man later on, to put another mulatto baby onto the world. It was disgusting to see, to know that they shamed themselves by having such a horrible mixed-breed wench in their family.

"He's my little nephew, his name is Adrian. Do you want to hold him? Terra is cool."

She would've liked it better if he hadn't said something like that, because denying it wasn't good. She could deflect it a little though.

"I'm carrying meat, Jaune. You wouldn't want me to make a mess, would you?"

Gentle steps with him, so he wouldn't be too misguided. She knew that he would understand, if she told him patiently.

"So, who's this beauty, huh? Gotten a girlfriend to show the family, huh?"

The dirty homosexual with her dirty blonde hair and the wedding ring that spoke of her sickness of the brain, as a man and a woman should only be married, spoke up, the smile on her face something that made Cinder almost imagine that this was just a normal woman, yet this one thirsted for her body, undoubtedly.

"Cinder Fall, miss… Arc?"

The woman smiled at her with an obvious expression of amusement, as she threw her locks behind her head, smiling at her younger brother.

"Jaune, go and bring miss Fall's contribution to our carnivore carnival's sacrificial altar so dad can look them over and see whether he'd be grilling things properly. C'mon, scoot."

The homosexual woman wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her in closer, starting to walk with her down a path into the woods. Cinder didn't try to struggle loose, knowing that there would be a reason for this, as the woman let go after a good hundred meters, speaking up.

"The name's Saphron, from Orange, or well, Saffron. Saphron Cotta-Arc, wife to a beautiful woman and mom to a kid that is lovely. You're the first girl that Jaune's brought to the family barbecue."

That seemed to be important, Cinder guessed, as Saphron Cotta-Arc looked at her, clearly not finding something that she was looking for, Cinder mustering a smile. The simple minds of the world did not understand that homosexuality was something that was unnatural.

"Cinder Fall, from fiery cinders and, well… I'm… not quite a girl anymore. I'm just a buddy."

Saphron Arc looked at her with a look that wouldn't look out of place as one of the looks a sister might give to the girl her brother is dating, as she crossed her arms.

"I do talk with Jaune sometimes, Cinder. Not for very long, but he's been talking about you, about how smart you are, and how much you know."

Cinder preened a little, aware that he had been talking about her, a tingle of dread making its way through her as her mind raced. If he'd talked to his sister about her, did that mean that Saphron Cotta-Arc knew about her sleeping with him?

"I assure you, nothing untoward is happening between the two of us."

Saphron's smile was a little broader, as she crossed her arms, her eyes glinting with something that seemed to be in the recesses, the blue irises and the dirty blonde hair making her look like the Aryan ideal, her lips sliding over her own.

"He's nearly eighteen, Cinder. Just because I don't live at home anymore, he can ask me questions that he'd not dare ask his other sisters. I was surprised to hear that he can't get you to reach an orgasm. Spit out my drink right over the phone book too."

Cinder's face was distraught, as Saphron Arc crossed her arms below her chest, looking at her.

"You should not be sleeping with a seventeen year old, Miss Fall. He should love a girl his own age, make mistakes, have a blunder here or there and be the lovable little goof that we all enjoy…"

It would all be over. She'd not get to see him, her father's reputation would be tarnished, her own reputation would be in smithereens, she would miss his smile, his scent. The Negro might take him to her den and put him through some tasks with his big manhood and make some mulatto mixed-breed Negroid child, before making him suffer.

"You don't understand!"

She was lucky that she was quite a distance away, and that the house was in a forested area. Panic, fear and more shot through her, as Saphron Arc's face looked coolly at her, not even changing for an instant to show concern or care, her teeth visible for an instant in a half-snarl.

"What don't I understand, Miss Fall?"

There was frost in the tone of Saphron Arc, the woman who held her security and reputation by the thin margin of dialogue that was between the two of them. Jaune, that lovable Aryan god-muffin had spilled to his older sister that he'd been intimate with her.

"He's a genius! He understands me whenever I talk to him about the glory of history, of what humanity has achieved! Linnaeus, Van Leeuwenhoeck, Wagner! The great poets, the philosophers! How can you _not_ wish to cherish such a man? Everyone else is a fool, thinking that he isn't proper, that he's a retard, but he _isn't_!"

Frost-water seemed to replace blood in her veins. She had just admitted it aloud, to the sister of the young man. He wasn't a retard. He was…

 _Different_.

It was hard to swallow, but when he smiled at her and acted a little silly, he wasn't being a retard, she just knew how to deal with that. She wasn't… she wasn't thinking about the glorious Reich when she was with him, she was grooming his appearance, trying to offer something interesting to talk about, even if it was just something silly. She liked seeing him puzzle something out, looking up at her and then asking her something.

He was honest. So honest that it sometimes hurt, when she'd been intimating that she'd like to go to the bedroom, suggesting it in a roundabout way, making her sigh in frustration and amusement.

She'd grabbed the front of Saphron's shirt, the woman's eyes looking at her, before a smile blossomed on her face.

"You really do love him, don't you? Damn, I had this whole thunder and lightning speech prepared, but you look like you're going to kick my ass…"

Cinder let go, Saphron laying her arm around her shoulder.

"Come, let's go back. I just wanted to see whether you were genuine. He always called you his 'smart' friend, and he's in awe of how intelligent you are. Let's see how you do in the family Trivial Pursuit. Hint: Dad knows a lot about guns. Treat my little brother like he's a king, because he sees you as a queen."

It wasn't fair. She was crying like a little girl again and it wasn't fair. The retard did not love, the retard did not know how to love, but here, the proof was there. She had admitted it aloud, Jaune Arc was not a retard. He thought that she was more intelligent than he was, but he was wrong.

She had to look up a lot of terms that he used so casually as if it was just common knowledge. She hadn't studied thermodynamics! She hadn't known what an entry vector was until he'd mentioned it during one of his explanations, smiling at her and then going off into number-land.

"You don't approve."

Saphron's head turned to her, the woman tucking a few strands behind her ear, a smile on her lips.

"He's nearly eighteen, Cinder. If you were his teacher, taking advantage of him, I would be more offended, but he's been showing progress. Mom said that she's barely had any issues with Jaune ever since you came around. You're doing a good thing."

She hoped that it was a good thing, as she wiped her eyes, Saphron patting her shoulder.

"Now, we'll be sharing a room with a few sisters, mom and dad will get their own room, Arc rules… So no hanky-panky with Jaune."

Cinder frowned. That was not on the planning. With that many sisters and his parents around, it would be utter madness to go and do something so intimate.

She was sat in a chair with the half-breed baby in her lap thirty minutes later, a small toy being 'flown' in front of him whilst he grabbed for it. It was a mixture of pure and impure, as Saphron's wife Terra seemed to find it adorable, snapping picture after picture, as Cinder watched how the child stared at her.

' _It is not…'_

It wasn't unpleasant.

Jaune was not… He was not a retard. She could admit that to herself. She could admit that to the world. He was not a retard, because he was intelligent, and… and he wouldn't be too bad a partner.

"I got you a drink. You should always drink well."

She smiled at him as he held out the glass with wine, something for the parents, for her, of legal age. The drinking age in Europe was 16 to 18, and she had kept the European standard, tasting some of the wine.

"Danke Schon, Jaune."

The wine tasted wonderfully. It was rich, delicious and something that spoke of refinement, as a bratwurst was bitten into a moment later. It was not the worst taste, she supposed.

The game of 'Spin the bottle' was only played after the little child called Adrian had gone to bed, with the seven sisters arranged in order of birth, Melissa Arc taking the first spin. Being included in the game whilst just being a guest had felt awkward, but Cinder definitely felt a sense of sisterhood, as the bottle landed on Jaune and he was asked whether it was truth or dare.

"Eh… Truth? You always make me do silly things."

The conspiratorial smile on the face of the sisters, as they directed their gaze to her, as Cinder felt a nervousness, Saphron's hand on her shoulder on the right, and Melissa Arc's hand on her left, keeping her there.

"What do you think of your buddy here, Jaune?"

Cinder felt dread shoot through her as she knew that he'd voice his thoughts. He'd tell everything to his sister, her life as a free woman was over. It was a mercy kill after he'd spill the beans about her, about what they did. The sex was great, he was very filling. There would be a ditch dug and her dead body thrown into it, if she'd gauged the father well, with his anger issues and the rifle that he kept in the car. The man went nowhere without his weapon.

"She's not my buddy. She's Cinder. I think she is really smart and she makes me feel really good when I think of her late at night. I would be sad if she were to go away."

That was sweet.

It was so sweet that she definitely wasn't crying, that she didn't look like she was going to cry, the genuine side of Jaune exposed once more, as the sisters, seemingly not noticing her reaction, gave an 'ooh!' of excitement.

"Going to marry her, Jaune? Going to give us a nice German sister to give us nieces and nephews?"

More dread, as it delved into the topics of sex, of offspring. The pure race that he represented, despite his mental difference, would not be despoiled by her if his family found out. The great work was not done yet, but Cinder couldn't muster the hate that much anymore, not after having admitted to the older sister that she did not think he was a retard.

"I should graduate first. Graduate, then work on the sex and give her orgasms, before I should ask her to marry me. Dad said that a woman is easy to keep happy if you just give enough orgasms, so I'll do my best."

He looked at her, as his sisters squawked like a gaggle of hens, disgust and an 'oh god, dad really did say that to him, I thought he was drunk!' from one of the older sisters.

"You're really pretty. I am glad that you are my friend."

Cinder would deny breaking down and crying at the words, spoken so honestly. The picture of her crying, snapped from Marble's phone, definitely was not seen more than once.

"So… Are you going to date him?"

Marble Arc's voice was quiet, as she spoke up from her sleeping bag, Cinder shifting just a little to the right, trying to find the proper spot to lie down in.

"He's seventeen, Marble. I'm just his friend, like he said."

She had to admit it to herself… The beliefs of her youth did not match up to what she experienced in her adult years. She would never have imagined that her heartbeat would be beating so fast, or that a retard, the lebensunwertig leben, the filth that had to be eradicated, was actually worth loving.

"Good. We're going to have a problem, you and I, if you do that. He's my little brother, even if he masturbates too loudly."

Her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? To me?"

Marble gave a soft hiss.

"I don't care to find out. All I know is that he's at it too often when I need to sleep, and you need to be strict with him. He's not- I mean, I've got my issues with his behaviour, but he's not a bad brother. You know what they say about people with Autism."

Cinder didn't, actually. She had been convinced that they were brainless hedonistic rape-beasts that should be euthanized when encountered so they could be expunged from the gene pool, but that was something that didn't seem to be so very real anymore.

Adrian Cotta was… was pretty adorable. For a half-breed. She didn't mind caring for it.

"I'll be careful not to be waylaid by his ribald sensuality."

Marble Arc's face showed confusion, as Cinder laughed, a breathy laugh.

"Crass humour, Marble. Rest assured, I will not tolerate him masturbating in my presence."

Marble nodded, as Cinder thought about it for a moment.

' _Well… It seems that I must ask some questions of the young man who I am…'_

She wasn't _dating_ him. Officially.

If there was a problem, she would have to help with it. It was a good woman's duty to assist the man she appreciated with such things.

' _Assisting as his buddy.'_

It wouldn't do for him to be pent up.

"I'm glad he's got a sensible woman like you helping him. You're a good influence on him, Cinder."

Cinder didn't respond to that, as she knew that that was a lie. She had once firmly declared that the unworthy lesser races would be purged from the world that the glorious Nazi Reich would create, but now…

"I am not as good a person as you would believe, Marble."

A disbelieving sound, as Marble Arc slumped down again, trying to get some sleep. Cinder didn't quite feel like sleeping, aware of everything around her.

This would be a test.

* * *

"Here. A drink."

Jaune offered her a drink as she adjusted her sunglasses, the bikini that she'd brought with her in order to tan under the rays of the sun, Saphron Arc laid out next to her, giving a soft 'heh' sound as she nudged her.

"Seems someone wasn't too keen on carrying me a drink too, huh?"

Jaune looked at his older sister, and he frowned. Cinder felt the urge to soften his response, a protective urge that didn't stop her from feeling awkward, as he looked at his sister. Just wearing a set of swimming shorts, Jaune cut an impressive sight, her tongue sliding over her lips without intending to.

"Terra is making you a drink. She said I should bring the drink to Cinder because she's such a good buddy to me. She also said that I should keep her shaken, not stirred? Why is that bad?"

Cinder tried not to smile at the obvious James Bond comment, Jaune looking down at her with a questioning expression, as she took the drink from him, smiling softly at him. Life was good. Life was perfect.

"What Terra meant was that you should give me a hug, Jaune. A warm hug, something to make me feel comfortable."

Her eyes caught sight of Saphron's raised eyebrow, as Jaune did as she ordered. It felt warm, feeling his body rub against her own, his muscles, inasmuch he had them, rubbing against her. It wasn't bad to feel a nice young gentleman up a little.

"That's a good boy, that's a good Jaune."

Saphron smacked her again.

"He's not your dog, Cinder."

Jaune looked at his sister and he actually seemed to get ready to defend her, like a good man of standing should. A shudder went through her lower body at the thought of him being like her dog, another going through her groin at the thought of some of the degeneracy that she'd heard about during her time at university.

"Oh, I know. That doesn't stop him from being a great boy. I'm just rather plain in comparison."

She wanted to have sex with him, but it would be wise to wait. She could feel him touch her, his hands rough on her skin, as soft exhales led to a rushed exhale, as his hands touched her skin, making her swallow.

"I think you're beautiful, like a princess."

He kissed her, full in the view of his sister, of his _sisters_ , his mother and father present, as his tongue forced itself into her mouth, the wriggling and writhing muscle making her feel a rush of something sinister inside her, a craving, as she pushed him away.

"You shouldn't talk bad about yourself. You're beautiful, just like my sisters."

Cinder didn't know what to say right now. She was aware that there were eyes watching her, as she awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I… I guess I am beautiful then, Jaune. Thank you."

She didn't dare look at him anymore, aware that she would turn red and flustered. That kiss had been… _something_. It hadn't been like…

Warmth pooled in her groin as she tried to calm herself down, the tone of Jaune's mother lecturing him on what not to do to people who are just trying to help, getting up and walking a little, aware of the heat, of how it was growing.

It was really warm in here and it was probably the weather. It was really hot, and she didn't feel the need to run, totally.

"I'm sorry, Cinder. He's been told off for doing that to someone like you, who is just trying to help."

The apologies of his mother didn't soothe the thumping in her heart, as she felt pained, aware that he was still seventeen, that he wasn't going to be legal for a few months yet wanting him to be. That kiss and that honest, stupid statement that she was beautiful, like a princess…

' _I hate it.'_

She hated everything that she had been taught, that told her that things were right in the world. She could still taste the faint hint of her drink, a cherry coke, something that she'd gotten by Jaune before he'd just kissed her on the lips, the thought of hating him the furthest from her mind. Admitting that he was worthy of life had been easier, had been much less pressing than just enjoying the time spent.

His friends had drifted off into their own little words. His friend Ruby was now elsewhere in the country, her sister having graduated with some emergency ruling or something, taking the equivalency tests or something, Cinder hadn't dared to ask. The girl that Jaune spoke of sometimes, Pyrrha, was trying for something in athletics, and he was certain that his friends Ren and Nora would be getting married, apparently Ren had said something to that effect earlier.

Her heart just didn't stop thumping in her chest like a runaway piston, her eyes looking at the ground. Jaune's mother was still making apologies, but Cinder shook her head, her long dark locks waving slowly.

"It's… it's okay, he complimented me at least. He requires a gentle hand, Miss Arc. If he acted like all the other boys do at his age, he would've gone for some touching."

She tried to muster confidence, reminded of that encounter. It had all started out with a can of mace emptied into a Negro, and now she was actually considering lowering herself to be with a young man with a mental def- _peculiarity_.

' _Look at how far I have fallen…'_

It had felt alright to her. He was so mature, so genuine, so willing to smile at her and tell her interesting things.

The glorious past of her people, of the Germans, of what the great Führer had wanted to accomplish… did that really matter now? Did it matter at all, compared to the joy on the face of a young man who she had been bound to by the fate that had been arrayed for her?

"As long as you're safe. If he touches you in a bad manner, I'll-"

She laid a hand on Jaune's mother's arm, shaking her head.

"I'm old and wise enough to know how to deny a man, Miss Arc."

She couldn't deny that she loved him for his strange and odd way.

"Everything seems to be in order and he can graduate with your assistance, Miss Fall."

The words had been a moment where she had been waiting for, as Jaune smiled at her. It was not more than two months after she had been with him to the family barbecue and she had met his family. Eating dinner with the Arc family was a little bit different than just microwaving something or going out for a quick bite at a restaurant, but it was homely.

"Would you… Would you have time for an appointment next week, Miss Salem?"

The psychologist regarded her, and nodded, an understanding smile.

"Of course, Cinder. An assessment is never to be a wrong thing, and evaluations of your time as Jaune's buddy might be in order. Jaune? I'll be seeing you again in two weeks."

At the meeting on that very same next week, she wore her formal outfit. A skirt, a blouse, a jacket that had been perfectly tailored for her body, her eyes looking down at the ground as the woman sat down, offering her a cup of tea. The small bag she held in her hand she set to the side.

"Now, is there something you'd like to tell me, Cinder? Anything can be discussed, confidentiality is assured."

She looked at the woman, taking a very deep breath and then letting it go.

"I'm… You know that I come from Germany, or rather, Austria, right?"

A quiet nod, as Cinder looked away. Admitting this was hard, knowing that she would be breaking her word to Grossvater.

"When I was young, I was in an orphanage. An old man, he…"

She tried to speak, quivering a little as she tried to force the words out.

"I called him grandfather, even though he was not. He spoke to me about… about the greatness of Germany, back when he was young."

The psychologist made an affirmative sound, and Cinder felt the tears come.

"The Jews have sickened the world, the Negro defiles the pure Aryan body with their foul taint, the Chinaman speaks nothing but stupidity. There was one word, one book, penned by the one who had taken a stance. Mein Kampf."

She pulled out the book from the bag, looking at the woman, who took it.

"I… I admit to not having a positive thought when I first showed up, after I did that to the f- to that man. Then I saw him and I could see… I could see everything that I had ever wanted within him. Strength, aptness, an intelligent mind just waiting to be groomed into the next _Führer_. I was a neo Nazi, believing in the rightfulness of the creed of National Socialism."

She stopped talking, as the psychologist made a note in her notepad, before Cinder dared to look at the woman, never having looked up to the woman's face, the even-tempered face looking like it just took whatever she said.

' _Whatever comes, shall come.'_

"What changed, Cinder?"

Jaune had. Jaune had changed how she regarded the world.

"He did. That moment when I looked him in the eyes and he just… He just _trusted_ me, even after he told me that he was different, that he didn't think I'd do anything to hurt him because I was his friend. I've had… I'm not ashamed to admit that I cried for a while after finding out that he was not… not like others. Afterwards, I-"

It hadn't felt as good to her to call him that after she had been with him, after she had started to feel things for him.

"I tried my best to help him. I'm not proud of what I was, once. His… his sister is married to a mixed woman, and she has a baby, and… and it just wasn't… It felt like a lie. I wanted to talk to you about it, because I… I feel bad."

She wasn't going to cry again. She wasn't going to cry like some weak girl asking for her mother not to abandon her, or her orphanage siblings to go and bully her.

"Sunlight is the best disinfectant for such beliefs, miss Fall. You are at least open to think about the other options, even with the support that Jaune still needs. He's told me about you."

She didn't have the emotional energy to feel upset anymore, her eyes glancing down at the hands that laid in her lap, the psychologist mustering a small laugh.

"He was worried that he was doing things wrong. He asked me what makes a good friend, just so he could be a better friend to you."

It was so _Jaune_. The worry for her, the unceasing motion to keep on going forward, sticking to familiar paths and then crossing into the dangerous ones that dealt with love, craving and lust. She still hadn't asked him about his masturbation, she'd not asked him about it.

"And he has told me about how you have been supportive, Miss Fall."

She had tried. When he didn't give her a proper answer or he made some gaffe, she was there to help him, guiding him to the proper result. It was like shepherding a man, she supposed, but she was not going to be admitting to having slept with him to the psychologist.

"He is a young man who is quite dear to me. Philosophically speaking, I would not make him into an Untermensch… It is simply the way he sees the world, how he sees me."

Salem made a note on her notepad.

"He said that he wished that he could give you a happiness, Miss Fall. He cares for you quite a lot, despite your beliefs to Aryan supremacy."

She didn't hold those beliefs anymore, not at this moment in time. She wasn't going to be outright in her own words about what the Jew and the Slav should do, as she looked at the woman, who currently seemed to be in the process of changing herself, her eyes looking with a stoic calm.

"And I have seen you change as well, Cinder. The woman who arrived here nearly seven months ago was accused of excessive force, forced to aid a young man who had trouble with his home life. I saw a young man who had trouble with his sisters, who didn't understand his mother's reaction to his autism, turn into a reasonably well-adjusted young man, one who adored you, all thanks to the bit of guidance that you gave him, that hint of attention turning into the flame that gave him purpose."

Cinder felt sick now, knowing that he was too loving, that he adored her… It was strange to think that he could adore her. She didn't know what to do.

"I want to see you for another session, next Tuesday, Cinder. It's a good thing that you are open about your previous beliefs. Only through reflection can we conquer our previously held beliefs and become better people."

It was a start, she knew.

"I'll be there. I'm… I want to be there for him."

That was as much of an admission towards loving him that she could make.

* * *

His birthday came around and she stood there in front of the house, aware that it was probably too big a gift, something that would only be given to someone you cared for, something that could shed light on their relationship, but still…

"You're here! Good, some of his friends are here too, you're right on time."

Marble Arc looked pleased to see her, not an issue that would come to mind. She wore her leather jacket, the weather growing even darker with these days, watching how the sisters sat around their brother, looking at her, the red-haired girl and the emo-looking Asian guy with a ginger girl with a… Viking hat? Why would someone wear a Viking hat?

"Hey Cinder! Are you doing okay?"

Ruby Rose chirped, as she looked decent, Jaune sitting there in the middle, Cinder shedding her jacket. She could barely forget the first time she'd ran into Ruby Rose using her shower, morning daze still barely giving her time to think about the hows and why's, just a muffled 'ugh' as she stepped under the shower, with Ruby starting to make a comment about how she looked so big sisterly… and then the shock had hit her of Ruby being in her shower and she had most definitely _not_ screamed.

"Hello there, Ruby."

She mustered the smile, the girl a little different than Jaune in her own handicap, but nothing that a lot of love couldn't fix. Jaune looked at her with an expectant look, as she pulled out her present.

"For you, Jaune. Something that I think you'll like."

It had been something that might be construed as a gift too much, but it was important for a young man. A car, with driving lessons included. It had been something that she had decided she'd do, after talking with Salem about it. Something to kick start his independence.

"I think you left your car keys in here, Cinder."

She snorted, smiling at him with the best smile she could muster.

"I bought you a car and I'll get you driving lessons. A man who is eighteen needs to be able to get around without relying on his mother or his sisters, so I decided to splurge a little on something that you'd be able to enjoy for a long while."

The girl, Pyrrha, looked at her with a questioning look, whilst the Viking-hatted girl seemed to bounce with excitement, as Cinder let her thoughts calm down, trying to work on the exercises.

"Thank you."

She smiled and ruffled her hair, turning to the parents, both who looked at her with a serious expression.

"I'll be talking with your mother and father about stuff with the driving lessons, Jaune. Keep a nice slice of cake for me, buddy."

' _I think this is what they call 'firing squad'…'_

As she followed the mother, with his father following right after him, standing in the quiet solitude of the garden, taking a moment to breathe in the fresh air, as her eyes noticed some early twinkling stars, smiling to herself about the irony of the nursery rhyme, it was Jaune's mother who spoke up first.

"A car?! This goes too far for a 'gift', Cinder! I know that you're trying to do your best, but a car is a gift that's too big, that isn't-"

Cinder held up a hand, trying to stop the barrage, knowing that it was different in America for the coming of age.

"just a small gift, that's a car! That must've cost a thousand dollars at least!"

It had been twenty-four hundred, with variable seats, air conditioning and _great_ fuel efficiency. She had asked her father to come with her, since he knew more about cars than she did, and she had said that it would be her way of giving a gift to the young man that she was being the buddy partner of, which her father had immediately spun into something political.

'Reaching out to the disadvantaged' was such a hard to swallow pill, but she got what she wanted, as always. Her father paid, and she got a car. It would be Jaune's when he signed the papers, everything else being taken care of. Sometimes, fat black women on television could give away cars. A mayor could at least be charitable to a family struggling.

"It's really just a small gift, Miss Arc."

She stuck to formality. Until she was dating him, it would be Mister Arc and Mrs Arc.

"That's a big gift, Fall. I know you're my son's friend, but a whole car… That's a gift we can't really accept. Driving lessons already, it's a huge sacrifice, and we're not looking for charity."

She put on her most winning smile, touching the man's hand in an intimate gesture, something to pull him into her 'flow' of sorts, one of the first tricks of manipulating the media and the people. She had read the books, of course.

"It is not charity, Mister Arc, consider it as more of an… investment. A young man like Jaune likely will be moving to some good Ivy league school, before he'll become some sort of great mind of the future. A car is simply something for him to get around in, a thing for him to own so he can be independent."

There was of course the price tag, but she'd be his friend, even if things got tough.

"That's true, I'm not sure we'd have the money for that, and… Honey? How about we just accept it? Jaune will need a car, he's a man now."

Cinder smiled softly, knowing that she'd probably convinced the father to accept her gift, to make the world a little easier for Jaune to navigate.

"We'll pay you back, somehow. We're going to-"

Cinder shook her head.

"Consider it a gift from me, for making such strides."

The rest of the party was demure, without any great hurdle in her path, the guests dropping out, leaving only her and his family there. It felt homely, like a family. She was sat on the couch next to Constance, who had a piece of chocolate cake on her cheek, regaling her with a story about how the search had gone for something.

"So, how are things going between you and Jaune?"

Saphron Arc asked, leaning against her other side, sandwiching her in-between her younger sister and herself, Adrian in Terra's expert hands.

"We're friends."

That was the official line. She hadn't had sex with him again, she had been a good girl, waiting for the time when he would be eighteen. Her talks with Salem had improved her mood, had shown her why she had been thinking the wrong things.

"Don't you want to be his girlfriend, hmm? Be a part of the family, get one of those ugly couple sweaters and then be all cool and cuddly under the Christmas tree, huh?"

She wasn't going to lie and say that it wasn't an appealing thought. Jaune was a wonderful young man who needed little more than just the care and love of her.

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

Her head turned to Jaune, and her cheeks went red. It was just as well that his mother and father had decided to be out of the room for an instant, because this was not an okay topic. Every sister was looking at her, judging and waiting for her response.

"Do you want that, Jaune? I'm an older woman, you know?"

He was just eighteen. He was legal, there was less than ten years between the two of them. She hadn't said no yet, she should say no.

"You're beautiful, smart and you keep me focused. When I think about you, I touch myself. Your hair is beautiful, like the night sky. Marble always complains, but it feels good thinking about you."

Innocence, honesty and craving.

"I'll be your girlfriend, then. I guess I can't deny such an honest compliment from a guy who seems to be into me."

She went for the beer that had been put in front of her, Grolsch, a Dutch brand, slamming it down in one go.

It was a blessing, she supposed, that she had to drive back home soon, as the sisters voiced their disapproval and approval, the two sides starting to war on the merits of her becoming his girlfriend.

' _Well… I guess this is what a family is like.'_

* * *

Christmas came around, a holiday for family. She had still not told her father, his busy work always keeping him away from the house, and she had said that she was dating someone, but he hadn't asked further.

Jaune was dressed in a casual jacket, something that she'd picked out for him during a shopping trip, obviously to colour coordinate. Her father paused for a moment, taking a very deep breath and then exhaled slowly.

"You're the kid that Cinder has been helping, right?"

It wasn't a bad response, as far as her father went. A twenty-four year old woman dating an eighteen year old wasn't too far out of the realm of possibility, knowing that Jaune would stand by her until the day that he died.

"Jaune?"

He snapped to attention, mustering the smile that she'd painstakingly made him learn how to do on command. He was a stubborn young man, but that didn't make him any less adorable.

"Ah, yes. I am Jaune Arc, sir."

Politeness worked well with her dad. Jaune's mother and father had been briefed on the relationship change, and she'd had an intimate chat with his mother about 'indulging her son's fancy' and then gently letting him down, whilst his father had taken Jaune aside.

She would have to bring Jaune back home later, of course, but it would be nice to introduce him to her father.

She returned after doing that, nearly at one in the morning, the kiss that he'd given her as a goodbye, something terribly sweet and tooth-rotting in the feelings that it evoked, as he'd smiled and said that she was his Christmas miracle, horribly mangling the traditions, but still… she had been happy with that compliment.

"I like the boy. He's got a sharp mind, Cinder. I spoke with him for a short while whilst you were fetching the food from the oven, and he's serious about you. My little girl, Marge's little girl… You know, we would've called you Lisa if you didn't have a name already. Ever since our little Bart died... Ahh, that kid just doesn't think about anything but you. It's just like Marge and me, meeting each other at the nuclear plant where she was an assistant nuclear… something. Heh."

She hugged the man, his balding spot already showing, as he laughed. It felt like a warm hug, a cover that slipped over her, her body feeling secure in his grip. A father that she'd always had, but never truly appreciated.

"Ain't no crook who's got Homer Milhouse Simpson down in the polls, Cinder. Marge once told me… Heh, she was so fond of you, your intelligent eyes. I liked Erika better, but Marge said to me… 'Homer, we need this girl. Erika is a sweet girl, but she's not the girl for us, you silly little lunk'. You're not our biological daughter, but you're smart, and you've found a guy who makes you smile. I saw you smile more tonight than you've smiled over the past year, my little princess. God, if Marge was here she'd spoil the boy rotten, damn… I miss her. Want to walk to church to say a prayer for her, Cinder?"

She nodded, and they walked towards the church, taking a moment to say the prayer in front of the altar for the mother who had been her adoptive mother for only a short while, her expression lightening, as she exhaled the cool air and looked at the altar with the depiction of Christ on it.

* * *

The next summer, she knew that she was truly accepted by the Arc family. The smile and the 'Now, be careful, sis in law' and the wink, as Melissa rubbed her shoulder against her as she passed by, the feeling of sisterhood that came with that feeling something that she'd always missed.

"You know… I think you're a good sister-in-law, Cin. You're so stylish, and you and Jaune go together really well."

She looked at Saphron Arc and the boy that was trying to tug at her pants leg, already growing like a weed, but there was no heat in that thought of the boy touching her, only a benign smile that settled on her lips as she brushed through Adrian's hair.

"I'm not as good a person as you think I am."

She had come out to her father about her beliefs. Homer Simpson was a man who was a little foolish sometimes, irate at others, but he had listened and asked her whether she still believed that, to which she replied the negative. He smiled and had hugged her, kissing her cheek and called her his daughter, and that she was his pride and joy.

She had cried in her father's arms, feeling how the warmth came from the hug, the affection and of being released from the burden of her former sin on her shoulders.

"I'm sure that it is just something silly like drunk driving, or doing drugs, Cinder. You love Jaune, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him. He's trying to be sneaky, but I've seen how he looks at you too. You're a good person."

She felt the smile slip from her lips, as she grabbed the woman's shoulder and walked with her, the pleasant spot near the lake of Saphron and Terra's vacation home out in the wilds still as unmarked.

"Come here to have your wicked way with another Arc, Miss Fall? Oh my, I am sure that something can be arranged… I shan't share my body with you easily, my pretty, ah-haha-ha!"

The wicked witch cackle that Saphron did was enough to make Cinder smile, as she took a deep breath.

"I used to be a very bad person, Saphron. I believed… I believed that people who were born a certain way, were special."

Saphron looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, you really are crazy for Jaune, aren't you?"

The woman teased, as Cinder's features looked seriously at the woman, her lips pressing together, her golden eyes, one of her most beautiful traits according to Jaune, looking into Saphron's Aryan Blue ones.

"I used to be a Neo-Nazi, Saphron. I am not proud of it. I… I used to believe horrible things, things that I can't reconcile with how I am now. Your… I didn't like your wife when I first saw her, but… but you've got one hell of a cute kid there, Saphron."

Saphron nodded, seemingly more understanding of her situation, as Cinder took a very deep breath.

"What changed?"

The answer wasn't long to come, as she looked at the direction of the house, Jaune looking out at them, and she waved, smiling at him, and he waved right back at her, before he went back into the house. He would fetch her a drink. She smiled to herself.

"I… I fell in love, and I have found my family here. Me, an orphan, finding a home here in America, with- with a beautiful young man."

Saphron hugged her, squeezing her tightly, taking a moment to linger.

"I'm glad you saw something in my little brother and you learned to accept things as they are. That shows how good a person you always were at your core, my wife's into Buddhism and… well, we're not exactly a standard family, are we?"

Cinder nodded her head.

"Well… Your brother is going to be the death of me one of these days though…"

The lingerie was in her suitcase. She was going to do girlfriend duties.

Saphron raised an eyebrow.

"He's gifted in the brain and in the body. When we're intimate, he's like a piston, never stopping until my legs are jelly and my brain is floating near Uranus."

Saphron's face crinkled with that information, before she smiled teasingly. She definitely was a beam of sunshine, willing to brighten someone's day.

"Oh, is that an invitation for a foursome? I think that's an invitation for a foursome! Ooh, come here for big sister Saph!"

Cinder frowned, Saphron grabbing a hold of her chest as she did, Terra coming right for her.

"Saphron Arc! Stop making our sister-in-law-to-be uncomfortable, woman! I'm sorry, she always has these weird ideas, I swear that it's an Arc trait, she's always going to be-"

Cinder laughed softly, as Saphron pouted like a spoiled child, her eyes lit up with amusement.

"But Terraaahhh… She's pretty! Come on, free pass? She's hot! You said I could have one free pass!"

Cinder was definitely 'hot' in a different way, she knew, as she pushed open the door to Jaune's room later that night, looking at Jaune as he laid there in bed.

"Got a space for me there, Jaune?"

He looked at her and she got into the sleeping bag with him, feeling how he brushed against her, her fingers tracing over his member.

"I think you _do_ , Jaune. Ich liebe dich."

The words were so easy to say, as she kissed her boyfriend, her lover, the man who had shown her what it was like to love someone.

Family that she had never had when she was young, was now around her.

"Jaune, wake u- Oh god damn it! _Cinder_!"

' _Oh yeah, I should have went back to my bedroom.'_

Her lingerie was strewn around the room, as Marble Arc was making angry sounds, Cinder blocking them out immediately.

They were unimportant to the grand scheme of her life.

"Ik lieb diggg."

He was trying to speak German, after that _wonderful_ night.

He was her little blonde genius, no matter what people thought of him at first.

"I love you too, Jaune."

She kissed his lips and then got up. Marble Arc squawked some more when she saw his wedding tackle, but Cinder was beyond caring for that.

' _I need more condoms. We went through like… six?'_

More condoms were needed.

And maybe some yoga. Her groin ached.

There would be only one Reich, and that would be her home, with her husband and the children that they would have.

He was her downfall, the untergang that had come for her, and she had not even stopped to consider not loving him.

He was Jaune Arc, autistic, adorable and accepted by her.

She was Cinder Fall, born Zinder Gefallen, former neo-Nazi and now girlfriend to a very intelligent young man.

It definitely was her downfall, because when he smiled, she wanted to kiss him.

"You're too cute to pass up on, Jaune. I'd like to make sure that you are _very_ well-pleased."

Someone clearing her throat behind her definitely was a good indication that she should shut up.

"But I guess we've got breakfast to look forward to."

She was sure that it would be okay.

"Wooh, look at the love-birds! That's a fine blush there, Cinny! Come on, we all heard the screams, no need to turn all shy on us!"

On latter thought, this definitely was going to be embarrassing.

"She's my girlfriend. If you want something like that, you should get a boyfriend too."

She glanced at her boyfriend, who had defended her, the Arc sister who had spoken up spluttering something about being perfectly able to get a boyfriend, whilst Mom and Dad Arc looked like they were caught between two sides of an argument.

"Thank you, Jaune."

He smiled at her and she knew that he was a great man in the making.

"You're my girlfriend. If she wants to feel good like you do, she should get a boyfriend too. She's not had a boyfriend for a while and she keeps on touching herself with the showerhead. She is a bit too loud sometimes, I don't really like that."

It was not her turn to turn red, as the Arc sister flustered, and embarrassment was had for the day as the sisters seemed to turn on her for 'abusing that poor showerhead'.

* * *

The wedding ring felt awkward around her finger and yet so _right_. She'd never really thought that it would get to this, three years after meeting him. Her belly was getting bigger and the feeling of the little life within her growing stronger and stronger was strange.

Homer, or 'Grandpa' as he wanted to be called once the baby was there, had been a massive help, even with Jaune only freshly twenty-one, the marriage ceremony being the highlight with seven Arc sisters arranged in a row, each bawling their eyes out with heavy emotions. Terra and Saphron seemed to be the most composed, but the Arc matriarch and patriarch were emotional, his mother having told about how he should be treated, once things had seemed to head towards marriage.

She'd been incensed and she'd given her opinion very loudly when she'd heard about him being strapped to the bed.

"If anyone's going to be strapped to a bed, that's me, when he's trying out bondage or something! Are you _insane_ , woman?!"

That hadn't netted her much favour with the matriarch, but she'd had unexpected assistance from Jaune's sisters, who had decried the barbaric practice.

She lightly turned the wedding ring a little, the gold glistening around her finger.

He was her savior, her blessing and her downfall, honest and genuine, a little stupid sometimes, but a good young man.

Their baby would get all the love it needed.

That was all that she could give.

From a mere orphan at an orphanage, taught the tenets of Nazism and the glorious Reich, to an expecting mother, pregnant with the child of a wonderful young man who didn't even know how he had changed her opinions for the better.

"Oh, they're mentioning my name."

She paid attention to the television, where someone seemed to be talking.

"… Arc radiation, after the young and upcoming scientist who delivered theoretical proof for the radiation existing. Innovations in spacecraft construction will allow us to go to Mars quicker than-"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Jaune… You did a good thing."

He looked at her, a look which meant that he was not thinking too much about that thing, dismissing his own importance.

"You're more important."

She smiled, her fingers brushing over his stomach.

"Jaune, you know that I love you… So I'm going to thank you."

Her husband needed to be aware that she did. Using her mouth on him was the only recourse that she had, since her womb was currently occupied and he was big enough to actually be able to reach that place.

"Oh, no need, I'm-"

The zipper slid down.

"Jaune? Enjoy your wife's love."

He smiled at her, a silly little smile, as she let her fingers brush over his groin, running her nails over his skin.

"I know you love me. You don't have to prove it to me."

Such a goof.

Women liked having their man happy and pleased with them. Marriage was one of the things that she could appreciate, even with the morning sickness and the odd cravings.

"Charmer. You're my downfall, Jaune. I just can't resist such a good-looking man."

She really couldn't.

She didn't want to imagine what would've happened if she'd tried to hurt him…

He might've gone for a different woman!

"There are better-looking people out there. I've got a-"

She gave him a strict look.

"Hands on my head, Jaune. It's pleasure-time."

He obeyed, which was good.

Nobody had to deny a woman her fancies, as she gave her husband pleasure. A content and happy man was a happy woman, or so the saying went.

Cinder Arc was a happy woman.

* * *

**Well… Alternate side-story, just in time for Halloween. It's not okay to have neo-Nazi sympathies in Europe, but there are a few people who occasionally vent their true opinions.**

**Still a bad-bad thing, y'know? I don't support it.**

**Let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
